Slowing Down Time
by Planet Xenon
Summary: I'm not good at descriptions but It's a Kurumi X Shidou story, and I'm not planning on it to suddenly happen in one chapter. I plan on making this decently sized. Rated T, however that may change.


A/N: Yo, you guys can call me Xenon. Don't ask why, because I don't even know myself.

xD

Anyways, this first takes place right after Kurumi gains the memories of Miko, in Miko's house. Then it will time skip a month or two into the future. I'm not one for words. But enjoy the story! Sorry if it's rushed.

* * *

Shidou's POV

* * *

"Worry not, Yod wields the power of reminiscence. The bullet gives me memories held by anything it pierces" Kurumi states, a trail of smoke floats out of her pistol as she stands over me.

"Memories?" I ask, wanting more information as Kurumi nods her head.

"So know I know Miku-san was… Well, I'll tell you on the way." She smiles and winks at me, then starts to head out of the room.

"Kurumi…" I murmur as I lower my head a tiny bit as sweat drips down my face.

"Yes. Shidou," her eyes lock onto me. "Are you okay?" She asks, I nod my head.

"Mhm. I'm okay, but.. Kurumi, you realize I haven't given up on you right?" I raise my head and stand up. Kurumi raises an eyebrow and walks over until she's standing in front of me.

"You realize that I've been watching over you, right?" Kurumi responds, I tilt my head and nod.

"There's your answer then." I blink a few times.

"I see… well, I plan on keeping the promise I made to you. I hope you know that. After all, you haven't killed anyone, and no one's killed you." I speak quickly and lightly, my mind racing all around the inside of my skull.

"Oh..? Well I suppose that's true, but I haven't had the chance to kill anyone yet.." Kurumi states as she licks her lips.

"That's not true though, is it. You could've killed me a long time ago, or you could have used your angel any time you wanted. So I've kept my promise so far." I look away, as Kurumi closes the gap between us.

"Well then, it's only a matter of time until someone kills me again. What are you going to do then, Shidou?" She whispers into my ear, I shrug.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll come and end the conflict, I don't break my promises, if I fail.. Then I'll try again. Someone told me even if I die I can just restart the level, so I'll take advantage of that." Once I finish speaking silence fills the room for a few seconds, until finally Kurumi breaks it.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Time's a tickin'." She says turning away, I follow her out of the room.

"Wait. Was that a pun? If so why are you pun-ishing me? I don't deserve it." I ask as we leave Miku's house and head towards the DEM building.

* * *

So uh… Here's the time skip I was talking about.

A month and a half later

Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! Tohka, I'm leaving for my trip!" I shout across the house. Not a moment after I finish a series of large bangs erupt in the kitchen and Tohka rushes toward me.

"Bye Shidou!" She yells enthusiastically as she wraps her arms around me, I return the embrace.

"I'll be back in a few days time" I speak before walking out the door and heading down to the train station. However I stop on the way and buy a drink. As I'm walking down the road, I look up at the sky with a blank expression. It was pretty I'll admit. It was a light pink, and there were only a few clouds around. I look back down and continue walking towards my destination.

When I reach the train station and finish going through the boarding process, I sit near the back of the train. Life has been normal this past month and a half, the city has been going through a recovery period. The battle that took place outside of the DEM building destroyed most of the remaining area. So most of the view while riding on the train was wreckage, and the occasional park. There was really nothing to do while I was waiting for the ride to end so I closed my eyes

and fell asleep.

"Sir… Sir, Sir!" I hear as a pair of hands grab my shoulders and shake me gently. I open my eyes.

"Sir, we have arrived at our destination." The attendant tells me, I nod with an exhausted look on my face and grab my things. Walking out of the train I look out the skylight to see the darkness of the night sky. I sigh and walk towards a taxi.

"Taxi!" I yell and it stops, I step inside.

"Take me to the edge of town please." I request, the driver hits the gas and does what I ask. I hand him what I owe and walk into the forest as he drives away. I walk around three miles into the forest before I find a decent sized clearing.

"Finally" I say to myself as I lay down on my back. I stare up at the stars, trying to find a few constellations. However after a few minutes I get bored and remember what I came to do.

"Hey, no ones around. Come out here Kurumi." I say as I close my eyes. "Oh, and I don't mean your clone. I want the real deal." I continue, then I lay there. After a few minutes of silence Kurumi speaks.

"Oh? how'd you know?" I hear her say as I open up one eye. Kurumi stands right above me her staring down at me in interest, I shrug.

"I knew you've been watching me, how else would you know about my female counterpart?" I state as I sit up, Kurumi takes a step back to allow me some room.

"Oh, guess you aren't as dumb as I thought," she speaks quietly, "Anyways why'd you call me out here?" After Kurumi finished, I grab my backpack and open it.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to hang with you?" I ask sarcastically, of which seems to go unnoticed by Kurumi.

"Not really, but I can just tell you have another reason for coming here." She speaks in a matter of fact tone.

"You read me like an open book huh?" I ask her, she just nods. I sigh and pull out a sandwich.

"You hungry?" I ask Kurumi, she shakes her head and looks away.

"I recently devoured someone s-" Kurumi tries to finish her sentence but to no avail. In the middle of her sentence her stomach gave out a huge roar, I raise my eyebrows.

"There's no need to lie to me, you looked away, and your belly disagreed. Looks like I've still kept my promise." I state, a smile creeping up my face. I pull out a second sandwich and hand it to Kurumi.

"Th-thanks" She stutters. I laugh a tiny bit and lay back down on the grass. As I take a bite of my sandwich, Kurumi sits next to me. As soon as she takes a bite into hers she pauses, then devours the rest.

"You were really hungry!" I exclaim, "Want another?" I ask her, Kurumi nods. Her eyes had completely changed their mood, starting at fierce going into that of something trying to survive.

"How long has it been since you've last eaten?" I hand her my sandwich.

"Three or so days I think. But you're not giving me yours." She hands it back, I stare at her for a second before speaking.

"Yes, you are. Kurumi, you need it way more than I do." I say quickly before pushing the sandwich into her open mouth. We both pause before Kurumi takes a bite, and wraps the rest into Its packaging.

"I'll save it for later. But may I ask why you insist?" She questions while looking at me. I simply shrug, even though I knew the answer. I wanted to let it be instead of telling her the true reason, otherwise Kurumi wouldn't let it go and challenge me.

"I insist because you care for me when I don't that much, I only cared about sealing your spirit power, It's time to change that." I say without realizing, Kurumi blushes slightly for a moment before looking away.

"Oh, I understand. Either way I'm not gonna let you do that.. I like my powers, I don't want to let go of them." She says while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You'd still have your powers, but to activate them you'd need to have your mental state interrupted. They wouldn't be going anywhere, I promise." I speak quickly, making sure that this topic doesn't pass quickly.

"Either way" Kurumi says stubbornly before starting to get up. I quickly grab her hand.

"Kurumi! Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?! I promise I won't be rushed!" I quickly get out. She nods her head before disappearing into the darkness of the night. I sigh before looking to my right and seeing an unfinished, wrapped sandwich. I put it in my bag before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand done! Keep in mind that I'll aim for the next chapters to be a little closer to 3k words. Other than that, expect more soon!


End file.
